


Mr. Brightside

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: CS oneshot where Emma and Killian are in rockbands that are on tour with each other. Told from Killian's POV, includes some temporary miscommunication that builds up to fluff and confessions of love. Part of my mixtape collection on FF and tumblr.





	Mr. Brightside

**_A/N: This is a reader requested one shot based on the classic song ‘Mr. Brightside’ by the Killers. I have had this on the prompt list for roughly forever, and FINALLY got my muse to talk to me about what to do with this. It’s a CS Rock and Roll AU (is that a thing? It has to be a thing) where Killian is the lead singer of a band and the opening act for their world tour is Emma’s band. There’s been confusion about whether Emma is single or not, but eventually it’s all sorted out, and surprise – there’s a lot of fluff. It’s pretty loosely based on the song, all things considered, but since I will always love this song I am happy to include it in the mixape. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for reading._ **

“All right sound check came back perfect – no problems there, lads. Looks like it’ll be a great show.”

The news from the band’s manager, Robin Locksley, should have improved Killian’s mood, but alas it did nothing to revive his spirits. His bad attitude was here to stay, a dark cloud hovering over what should have been a bloody brilliant day. Everyone else could tell he was feeling off. A few of his band mates had even asked what was bothering him, but Killian remained mum on the issue. He couldn’t talk about it. He just had to wait out the shit feelings that had arrived the moment their A&R reps came back to town this morning and pray for eventual relief from the madness of his thoughts.

“So the show starts in an hour. MistMavens will do their usual thirty minutes and then you guys are on twenty minutes later. Unless you want to shorten their set. Killian, thoughts?”

Killian shook his head after a moment’s contemplation. No, he didn’t want to take any of the time of the girl group before them away. They were just starting out in their careers. It was their first big tour and Killian knew they had more than enough talent to merit being here. Regardless of his hurt feelings he wanted to see them succeed, for better or worse. He wouldn’t allow resentment to deny worthy people their shot.

“Okay then. You all know what to do. Let’s give em’ the show they deserve.”

Robin’s final words were a signal to the crew and everyone else that they could go about other things for the time being. For the band, however, it signaled a time to touch base just the four of them. Typically Killian appreciated this, knowing he needed to hash out any final thoughts with the others in Legal Piracy to prepare for a decent gig, but right now his walls were up. He felt cagey, like he was trapped and unable to claw his way out of the anger and the hurt, and all it would take would be one wrong word from one of the band members and he’d snap, best mates or not.

“You think he ever sleeps?” David Nolan, the band’s bassist and Killian’s oldest friend asked, no doubt about Robin. This pulled a laugh from everyone, and even Killian forced a smile. It really was remarkable how much Robin could get done. He was always on top of things, and never lost his charm or his swagger in the meantime.

“Nah, man. Between us and the missus, that man’s got his hands full,” Graham replied, his fingers still twirling about his drumsticks even though he was no longer playing.

“I just can’t believe he bagged the Evil Queen. Did anyone see that coming?” Will, the final member of their foursome asked as he handed off his guitar to one of the stagehands below.

“Only everyone with eyes,” Killian replied a bit more sharply than anticipated. Then again, it wasn’t exactly a surprise. Everyone knew that Robin and the president of their record label, Regina Mills, had a thing for each other for years. What was shocking was how much Regina had seemingly changed because of the union. She had always been tense, abrasive, and overbearing before. Now she still reigned with an absolute power, but she’d mellowed out. It made her a much more bearable person to be around and Robin seemed to be just as well suited to the match as she did.

“Ha ha,” Will replied dryly. “Speaking of eyes, you going to secretly make some more at Emma tonight or are we doing the damn thing and fighting Neal already?”

“Come again?” Killian asked at the same time that David and Graham replied “Fighting.”

Killian stared in shock at his friends for saying this. It was one thing for them to comment about his infatuation with Emma, because as much as Killian wished he’d been subtle he knew that he hadn’t been. It was pretty damn obvious how he felt about her. He had made no real attempt to hide the fact that he cared for her, at least not until this morning when everything had fallen apart in an instant. But for his friends to realize that his recent hostility was due in part to their A&R rep, that was a step above.

Part of Killian was angered by the fact that they would bring it up, since even the thought of Neal and Emma together cut him to the core, but he was also a bit pleased that his friends were ready to go and help him take out the sorry excuse for a man if he so chose. The thought of actually dueling with Neal had crossed Killian’s mind more than once throughout the day. After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wanted was no real man at all. At least that was what Killian’s brother Liam was prone to saying.

“Oh come on, Killian, that dude’s a tool. We all know it’s you Emma should be with. Hell, I don’t even believe him when he says they’re together. She doesn’t look into him at all. She practically ran away from him all day. Either way, it’s time to man up and do something about it.”

“And you think fighting Cassidy is the way to go?” Killian asked, trying to conceal the fact that a tiny bit of hope flared to life that Emma might not really want this other man. “Emma’s not some prize to be won.” 

“No, she’s the woman you love,” David replied evenly. “And she loves you back, man. There’s no doubting that.”

“If she loved me, she wouldn’t be with him, would she?” Killian asked, but before his friends could reply he backed away with his hands out stretched. “I’m not doing this. I’ll see you at the show.”

Moving through the stage setup and into the back of the arena, Killian willed himself to get lost in the shuffle but it was hard to do given the fact that this was his concert and he was so recognizable. In all the years that Killian and his friends had been hustling like crazy to get to this kind of success, he never imagined that anything could dull the shine of fame and fortune. He and the band had worked too damn hard to have anything come in between him and the happiness he imagined would come when every door was open to them, when people around the world listened to their music, and would give anything to see their show. Yet here he was, angry, resentful, and bitter as could be because all of this meant nothing to him, not when he didn’t have what mattered most of all.

It would be impossible to pinpoint the exact moment when love had come crashing into his life, but he would imagine it was right at the beginning, the morning he and the band first met their opening act for their new American tour. On that morning Killian hadn’t known what awaited him, but when he first met Emma Swan, a brilliant, sassy, fierce and fiery siren of a woman, he was helpless to resist her.

_“So_ you’re _the notorious Killian Jones,”_ she’d said as their hands met in greeting. Killian felt the sharp tingle of awareness when skin met skin, and he watched as Emma’s eyes widened ever so slightly and her breathing seemed to pick up at the same time.

_“Oh, so you’ve heard of me then?”_ Killian asked, trying to be seductive and charming all at once, but he hadn’t expected her laughter. It wasn’t meant to be a joke, but in retrospect it was a corny reply through and through.

_“Uh, yeah, I’ve heard of the lead singer of the band we’re opening for,”_ she replied, her tone laced in humor and an insinuation that clearly said ‘duh, what kind of question is that?’

_“Right. Well Swan – that’s an interesting name. Don’t hear that very often.”_

_“You don’t?”_ Emma asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as to why he was bringing up her last name, and hell if he could explain it. Truth be told he was nervous, a first for him probably in his whole life. He had no rational explanation for it but his hands were shaking and his mind was moving a mile a minute. He’d just kind of blurted that fact out and now he had to try and find a way to recover before this beautiful woman wrote him off as completely unhinged or incompetent.

_“No, love. I think it’s for the best though. Only someone as lovely as you deserves such a connotation.”_

There, that was a bit better. His ability to speak to a woman wasn’t completely lost after all, and though he was now laying it on rather thick, Killian wasn’t exaggerating about how attractive Emma was. Once he said the words though, his sole hope became that she would be receptive, and when she smiled at him and the slightest trace of pink kissed her cheeks, he felt like getting down on his knees and thanking God above. It felt like the sweetest victory to win her over, and to earn a genuine grin from this intriguing woman he wanted to know better. 

_“Anyone ever tell you that you’re way too charming?”_ Emma asked, her voice lower than it had been just a moment ago. The sound of it tugged at something inside of Killian, because he knew from the heat and the gravel that this wasn’t a one sided interest on his part. Despite her ability to seem unaffected, Emma was feeling this connection as well, though she tried to hide it with another jest. _“You’re lucky you’re a rock star – guys with lines like that in the real world get written off as corny.”_

_“People have called me a lot of things, love, but 'corny' isn’t one of them.”_

_“Well if the shoe fits…”_ Emma said with a shrug, and it had taken everything in Killian not to pull her close and kiss her senseless. But alas, they hadn’t been alone and it was hardly the time or place to try and see if such a match could work.

Over the next few weeks the interest that Killian felt only grew stronger by the day. He would run into Emma all the time, seeing her in rehearsals and watching her sets night in and night out. She was beyond talented, with a voice that evoked undeniable feeling in any song at any time. She could sing a ballad or an anthem or a cover of some long lost classic and be so well suited to all of them it was astounding. She had real talent, and the rest of her band did too. Yet it wasn’t her affinity for music that drew Killian in most, it was who she was as a person. Fiercely loyal to her friends and her crew, Emma was a fighter and a lover all in one. She treated everyone with kindness and respect, valued the time of each person in their orbit, no matter how menial their job, but she always stood her ground. She didn’t accept bad treatment for herself or for anyone else, and Killian couldn’t help but see her as this almost savior, sweeping in to different situations and protecting the underdogs at every turn. She was such an enigma, but at the same time Killian felt like he’d never understood a person better in his life than he did Emma Swan.

It was insane for him to care so much about a woman so quickly, and since past mistakes in love had made him cynical and uninterested in anything like a repeat performance, it seriously fucked him up for a time. The first few weeks they knew each other Killian battled this innate desire to spend time with her and the wariness that his past had taught him to hold close. Despite his attempts at avoiding attachment, however, he could feel himself falling under her spell. Little by little his heart ran away from him, and before he knew it he was hers.

A turning point came where he realized that resistance was futile, and before he knew it they were spending each night together. They stayed back on the bus or in the hotel, leaving their friends to explore the local nightlife while they watched a movie, took a walk, or had dinner just the two of them. It was intimate even though neither of them ever crossed the line, and the best part was that it was normal. He wasn’t Killian Jones, rock star, and she wasn’t defined by her up and coming status either. They were just two people getting to know each other and forming a connection so few people ever had. And then the moment finally came, the one where he couldn’t wait anymore to make a move. He was so certain of his regard for Emma he had to let her know.

Instinct guided him in that instant to side with a display of his affection over the words that always seemed to get tangled up in his presence. She was so close, grinning at some witty comment he’d made about the movie before them and he took his opportunity, pressing his lips to hers and feeling the impact of a kiss with the woman of his dreams. What started as easy affection ignited, for all it took was one second for Emma to be there with him. Her response was glorious, seductive, and healing all in one. It told Killian he wasn’t alone in this, and he reveled in the chemistry between them. Something this hot and this intense couldn’t be forced – it was a magic so unique people lived their whole lives and never felt it, and Killian would have given anything to take it further, to steal her away to his suite, strip the clothes from her body, and take her over and over again until morning light came. But somehow, through some strength of character and purpose he never knew he had, he pulled back, looking into Emma’s lust-filled eyes and taking in her words of amazement. 

_“I can’t believe you did that_ ,” she whispered, her lips full and her face flush with the influence of their kiss.

_“Can’t you?”_ Killian asked, a grin forming on his face as he allowed himself to truly feel this untouchable sense of happiness. _“Haven’t I made my intentions clear?”_

_“Well yeah, I mean I thought I knew, but… I don’t know, I’ve just been waiting for what feels like forever for that to happen.”_

_“Aye, love. The wait was too long, but this is only the beginning, Emma. You have my word on that.”_

The rest of the night was a beautiful blur of feeling, and he and Emma made the most of the fleeting moments they had before their friends returned. But when the end of the night came, Killian was confident that they would have tomorrow. If he had his way they’d have a million more of such moments together, that was how far he’d fallen for Emma, but fate it seemed was not so interested in granting him that happily ever after. Instead of rising to a new day where he could tell the world that Emma was his and that he was hers in turn, he’d stumbled upon a scene at breakfast that broke his heart and his very spirit as well.

At first Killian didn’t register anything was amiss, but when he spotted Neal cozied up to Emma, standing too close for it to be anything innocent, it felt like the floor fell out from under him. Killian could only bear to look at them for a second, but the damage was done to his heart and to that happiness he’d thought was here to stay. Since then he’d been avoiding Emma. He hadn’t been subtle about it either, boldly leaving rooms or making sure they only shared a space when there were a half a dozen or more eyes watching. It was bloody difficult work, because even with everything he still wanted her close. But he had to do it. The honorable thing to do was to leave her alone if she belonged to another.

“Killian?”

The voice that called to him was undeniably Emma’s, and for a moment he thought he might have dreamed it up. He took stock of his surroundings, realizing that he’d ended up at the farthest corner of the venue. The spot was shielded away from prying public eyes, and it allowed him to tune out the world and just gaze at the cityscape below. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, Killian hadn’t even realized Emma was near him, and he took a calming breath, trying to keep himself in check for this interaction. It was all for nothing though, because as soon as he turned and saw her, ready for her set tonight and looking more stunning than any woman had a right to, he was lost.

“Swan,” he said, knowing his greeting was cold, but he didn’t have any other words. If he didn’t keep things short between them he’d confess it all, and he couldn’t stand the embarrassment that would entail. No, what he’d seen that morning had made it very clear – Emma belonged to another and he’d be making a fool of himself to try to plead for a chance when she was satisfied elsewhere. “Don’t you have a set starting shortly?” 

“Yes,” Emma said, taking a step forward. Killian wanted to do the same, feeling the need to get closer to her but he held back and watched her closely, trying to understand what she was feeling. Her face was filled with emotion, but it was all too hard to read when he was charged up on his own. “But I had to talk to you. I can’t go out there tonight if I don’t.” 

“Is everything all right?” Killian asked, still trying to rein himself in even as worry spiked inside his heart. Was she okay? Was she hurt? A thousand scenarios ran through her mind and he had to remind himself she wasn’t his to protect. 

“No,” Emma said softly as she took another step towards him. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I haven’t, Emma, I’ve been -,”

“You promised me you’d never lie to me, remember?” Emma said, reminding him of a moment they’d had a few weeks back, a night Killian thought might lead to more but where he’d yet again proven too chicken to actually make his move.

“Aye, love, I remember.” 

“I know you saw me and Neal together,” Emma said, causing Killian to tense up instantly.

“How?” Killian asked, knowing that he hadn’t been seen as he left and that even an hour ago Emma had no idea what was wrong.

“Robin told me.” 

Killian couldn’t believe it. He was stunned. His manager of all people had told Emma the truth? But it broke every code. Here he was thinking that Robin was his friend even if he worked for him, but then why would he go behind Killian’s back and do this? It was unconscionable and Killian was poised to leave the room and give Locksley a piece of his mind when Emma reached out for his hand. Killian knew he should let it go. It wasn’t right or smart to do this, but heaven help him he couldn’t, not when nothing the world over could ever feel so right.

“He didn’t tell me to betray you, Killian. I gave him an ultimatum – either he told me or I’d walk.”

Killian scoffed at the crazy idea. There was no bloody way that she and her band would have not performed. This was the chance of a lifetime, but the open, honest, and sincerely genuine look in Emma’s eyes indicated otherwise. “Emma, that’s crazy! What on earth were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I needed answers!” she exclaimed before releasing a breath that was shaky and spoke to her heightened state of emotion. “Something happened – one night we’re perfect and things are going great and the next morning everything was ruined. I didn’t know what was going on.”

“Well what was I supposed to think?” Killian asked, his voice at the edge of breaking as he tried to hold it together. “There’s clearly something between you too. Cassidy’s confirmed you’re seeing him to anyone who would listen all damn day.”

“He did what?!” Emma screeched, clearly shocked and irate at the revelation. “No I’m not ‘seeing him.’ What you saw was him making a play but I didn’t want any part of it because …”

Emma trailed off her words, a blush coming to her face as she looked away from Killian. It was the first time that she seemed afraid in all of this and it shook Killian to the core. Here was this strong woman with a fire inside her that he admired constantly, but right now she seemed worried, and he had this instinctual feeling that the worry was about him. Could he dare to hope? He didn’t know, but he reached out and tilted her chin back up to look at him, noticing the way she leaned into his touch and wanting to take more even though he needed her words first.

“Because…?”

“Because I would never do that when I want someone else." 

In that moment Killian knew at last that the two of them were in this together. She hadn’t confessed her feelings, but her jade colored eyes told him everything that words couldn’t yet say. It meant the world to him to know this, but it also hurt to think that he’d prolonged their pain by avoiding her all this time. God, if he had just walked in a moment later he knew Emma would have sorted things out. He should have trusted Emma, should have believed that such a spark couldn’t exist between two people if one was truly taken with another, but fear had clouded his judgment. Now he had to let the fear go, and he had to be sure once and for all that Emma knew where he stood.

“Please let it be me,” Killian whispered as his hand cupped her cheek and Emma looked on the verge of tears as she nodded.

“It is you,” she said, and Killian felt triumphant. All he could think was that he needed to kiss her again, but something still plagued Emma’s mind. He could see her uneasiness, and he needed to know what it was so they could fix it and move on. Then the realization of what would cause her hurt slammed into him and he realized he was the one who had caused her lingering pain.

“But I’ve fucked things up,” he said solemnly. “I ran from you without so much as a word. I allowed myself to jump to every bad conclusion without trusting in you. How can you ever trust me – feel safe with me – if I couldn’t have faith in what we have?”

“I’m terrified,” Emma admitted. “Not that you’ll run again, because I know you won’t. You have that look of determination and I know what that means,” she joked, pulling a forced chuckle from Killian.

“And yet…” Killian prompted, needing to hear whatever this was so he could know how to properly make amends.

“It’s just I fell so fast for you I wasn’t prepared when things got bad. I always keep people at a distance. If they can’t get close they can’t hurt you. I have my walls and they work at keeping people away, but you broke them down. You made me love you and -,”

“You love me?” Killian asked, shocked at the revelation as Emma’s eyes went wide and she realized what she let slip.

“I – well I mean – well the thing is -,” 

Killian could have waited to see what Emma’s nervous stammering turned into, but instead he chose to go with his gut, pulling her in for a kiss he’d wanted for far too long. It was the sweetest relief, not only to have Emma in his arms where she belonged, but to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was not in this alone. Emma might have been the first to say the words, but Killian loved her in a way that defied explanation. He’d be shocked if her feelings could possibly compare, but when they pulled apart and he saw the mix of hope and happiness in her expression, Killian dared to dream that maybe they could.

“It’s always been you, Emma. Even before we ever met, I was looking for something – for someone – who would help make all of this matter. And when I found you I knew, I knew that I loved you right from the start, and that I always will. You’ve changed me, love, and I know this has been a rocky beginning, but I swear to you that’s done now. You have all of me and that includes every ounce of my trust. I won’t doubt us again. I promise you I won’t.”

“People will think we’re crazy,” Emma whispered, though she didn’t look so adverse to the idea. Her fingertips had come up to graze along his jawline and Killian leaned into the motion, craving her touch and living for the spark of excitement that lit up her eyes.

“Let them,” he replied. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is what you want.”

“Well in that case…”

It was Emma’s turn now to pull him in for another heated exchange, and the kiss this time was charged with a pent up need both of them had been holding onto for what felt like forever. There was nothing more to say; this was love and it always would be, and now Emma and Killian were of a like mind, wanting to be as close as possible and to seal that love in the best possible way. Unfortunately, just as the kiss was pushing past the limits of propriety, with roaming hands and clothes coming dangerously close to falling away, a knock sounded at the door.

_“All right you two, much as we all love the true love reunion we’ve got a show to do!”_

Emma’s friend Ruby’s voice was filled with teasing as it filtered through the door and Emma rolled her eyes even as she laughed. It seemed the real world could not be put on hold indefinitely, and Ruby was right – there was a show just minutes away from starting.

_“Not that we don’t appreciate you taking one for the team, Emma,”_ Graham said from where he must have been in the hallway as well. _“He’s been a little Grumpy without his girl to keep him happy.”_

_“He_ is _a lot brighter when they’re together,”_ David mused prompting Will to start suggesting new nicknames for him like ‘Captain Chipper’ and ‘Mr. Brightside.’ The onslaught of commentary made Killian groan. 

“Bloody hell, how many of them are out there do you think?” he asked Emma, who was shaking her head as she chuckled to herself.

“My bet? All of them. And we should really go, because there’s no chance of them leaving until we do.”

“Fair enough, love. But just know this – tonight, when the final song is played and the night is finally through, you’re mine.” 

“Good,” Emma said with a final swift kiss. “Because you’re mine too.”

And with that, the two of them faced the music, starting a new journey that both of them would come to cherish for now and always.

……………

_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

_'Cause I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

**_Post-Note: So I have wanted to take this basic story idea and make it a multi-chapter for years now, but every time I get close to doing it another story always comes barging in. It’s because of that that I am really grateful to the reader who asked for this about a year ago (God, how did all of that time pass?!). This was a cathartic thing for me, and it allowed me to jump-start my muse and get other works written as well. Hope that you all enjoyed it, and also if you guys know of great AUs where Emma, Killian or both are in a band please let me know! I would LOVE to read more of this trope because it’s such a fun one! Anyway, thanks so much to all of you for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend!_ **


End file.
